Jacob Hughes
Jacob Hughes, better known as Little Jacob is a major character and a hero in Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography Little is known about Lil' Jacob's life prior to arriving in New York City. He was born in Jamaica, September 22, 1982. At some point in his life, Jacob met a Real Badman, who's more commonly and comfortably referred to as "Batman". The two became very close friends, and eventually formed the Jamaican posse among the Yardies, a Jamaican gang. GTA Some time prior to the early 2017, both Jacob and Batman were arrested for armed robbery. The two were also arrested on two further occasions in the same year, only with different crimes; In 2015, Jacob was arrested for burglary, and Badman was arrested for possessing marijuana. Jacob and Badman continued to build their gang in NY, from a café called Homebrew Café in Broker's, which served as their base of operations. They also formed partnerships with the known drug baroness Elizabeta Torres and her gang, and the Latin street gang, the Spanish Lords, both of whom they would later abandon. However, there is also a faction within the Yardies who oppose Jacob and Badman. At some point prior to 2017, Jacob became close friends with Roman Bellic, the owner of Roman's Express Car Service, a small taxi depot, and the pair formed a strong friendship with each other. Jacob first meets our hero, Niko Bellic, Roman's cousin, after he calls Roman for a taxi. Having no other available driver, Roman sends Niko to pick up Jacob. Lil' One waits for Niko on Oneida Avenue in South Slope, and begs Niko to drive him to an alleyway off Dillton Street in Schottler. During the drive to the alley, Jacob gives Niko a Glock 22 pistol as a token of his gratitude. After a few days, during which Niko has begun working for the Faustin Family, Jacob sends him a message asking him to come over his apartment for more work. Entering the apartment, Niko is pinned down by a paranoid Badman, who mistook Niko for an intruder. After a proper introduction between the two, Badman and Jacob explain to Nikolai that they have a rivalry with a group of Christian drug dealers moving in on their Rastan territory. They send Niko to eliminate the dealers, who are located in Fortside, Bohan. Niko follows the main dealer into an apartment building. Inside, Niko kills the dealer and his two suppliers without mercy. After completing the job, Niko phones Jacob to tell him about his success. Subsequently, Jacob begins hanging out with Niko and the two begin to become friends rather than merely associates in crime. After becoming even a closer friend of Niko, Jacob offered to sell him some of his weed and weapons. After Niko kills Mikhail Faustin under the orders of Eric Borlinghathen and Sebo Petrović, he is ordered to meet Eric at a warehouse near the docks in Broker, where Eric can pay Niko for the hit. Afterwards, Jacob phones him up and upon hearing about the meeting, decides to serve as Niko's loyal backup in case the President's son betrays him. Niko meets Jacob around the back of the warehouse. Jacob's high on Mary Jane suspicions are proven to be right, however, as Eric reveals that he and his bro-in-law William Borlinghathen, who turns out to be an old boss of Niko's, had decided to get rid of him. The two attempt to murder Niko, resulting in a large shootout. Jacob helps Niko kill the Russian mobsters working for the slimy Borlinghathens, but they escape as soon as the police arrive. Jacob and Niko manage to escape the warehouse and the police as well, and Niko drives Jacob back to the Homebrew Café. During the drive, Niko vows to kill the Borlinghathens, while Jacob assures him that they will pay for trying to kill him. In the next mission, the Borlinghathens set both Roman's apartment and taxi depot on fire, driving both him and Niko out of the borough of Broker and into Bohan. After the incident, Jacob sends a text message to Niko regarding the latest events with the Real Badman. Near the end of the game, Roman decides to marry his girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas, while Niko decides to work once more with Eric, in order to get more money for Roman and himself, teh greedy fak. Jacob, alongside Badman of his posse, attends Roman's wedding, meeting Niko and their other friends there. After the ceremony, an unnamed Russian man sneaks upon them, attempting to murder Niko. Niko struggles with him, and after firing a stray shot, Niko succeeds in forcing the pistol back and up, shooting the assassin in the head. Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Losing his temper totally, Niko begins to shoot and kick the killer's corpse up, but Jacob stops him while offering some marijuana, saying that they will find Eric and his godfather Vance Borlinghathen and make them pay. The following day, Jacob calls Niko, telling him that he found two members of the Borlinghathen Mob sneaking about. Niko and Jacob follow Vance's men to the abandoned Alderney Casino. Borlinghathen men begin to shoot at them, causing Jacob and Niko to hide behind their car. While Jacob is willing to fight the mobsters, Niko wants to deal with them alone, asking Jacob to bring a transport instead; Jacob then runs away from the casino and runs to get a chopper. After Niko fights his way through the casino, witnessing Eric executing his own godfather, Niko chases him on a boat, but Ericy escapes on a helicopter. Jacob then arrives in a chopper of his own, and Niko jumps off the boat onto the helicopter. The two continue their pursuit of Borlinghathen. Both helicopters crash onto Liberty Island, leading Niko to chase Eric down on foot. After finishing off Eric with a few shoots with his Carbine Assault Rifle, Niko and Jacob leave the Island, giving one last look to a decayed Borlinghathen on the ground. Trivia *Vinko Petrović calls him "Small Jakob" instead of "Little Jacob". *Jacob's favourite restaurant is Taco Bell, as he believes it to have the best chicken in town, the fool. *Little Jacob wears a grey helmet when on a motorbike. *Jacob never drinks too alcohol nor uses drugs, minus weed, as Rastafarians are forbidden from drinking too much alcohol. Also, being Rastafarians, both Hughes and Badman are big Zionists, doing whatever they can outside of US to benefit Israel. *Before seeing that all of the Borlinghathens are completely the same and "evil", he was a very big supporter of Jackson Borlinghathen and voted for him many times. *Jacob usually smokes when driving with Niko Bellic, sometimes so much the entire insides of the car are grey in smoke, forcing Bellic to open up his window. *Other than smoking stuff like marijuana, Lil' Jakob is also rumoured to smoke vape. Category:Mahir bilgiç Category:Characters Category:Jamaicans Category:Mobsters Category:Druggies Category:Rastafarians Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good